Sweet Matrimony
by Lazlo Pizazzlo
Summary: Who ever said marriage was easy, especially when the bride sleeps in on the big day? The story of Timpani and Blumiere's marriage is definitely one they'll remember for the rest of their lives. OneShot TimpaniXBlumiere.


_So I finally got up a TxB marriage thingy. About time, people, seriously! XD I've been trying to perfect it, but now I think I've got it. :) Runs about 2,405 words, I think. Mwhaha. Looong! _

_But alas. I still have yet to know the format of matrimony. I did the best I could. Don't criticize me on it or I'll send a swarm of Koopas to do damage to you! HI-YAAH! -slap-_

_No flames pweez. Not nice to flame anyway. D: _

_I don't own Nintendo or any of its characters. I own Gustav. GET AWAY! -runs off-_

_-Laz_

* * *

Timpani rolled over, savoring the sleep she had so longed for; the last time she slept this well was when she was first in her Pixl form, Tippi. But at this time, right now, she was finally human again. As a congratulation gift, the newly-hired tailor made her a white dress to wear each day as opposed to her standard blue one. She decided to keep it special for a few days more.

To Timpani's surprise, adventures and battles really wore her out, and even Blumiere, she could tell, was tired when they returned back to normal.

_Blumiere…_

After loads of hugging and a soft kiss or two, she and the count had made the decision to spend the rest of their lives together after fighting all the odds of good, evil, tragedy, injury, and almost death. Now that Count Bleck was gone for good, Blumiere wanted to settle down in a nice home and spend as much time with Timpani as possible.

She had missed him so, even though they had been separated for a day; Blumiere was in Flopside, she was in Flipside. Both were staying in the inns, trying to obey that tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding.

Timpani gasped as she sat up straight. The wedding! The sacrament of love, the most important day in a girl's life! How could she have forgotten?

To her dismay and shock, she saw morning light seep through the windows, she cried out, "What time is it??"

The innkeeper, Tinga, walked into the room frowning with sympathy. "I don't think you would like to know; I did some errands while you were asleep, Lady Timpani…I thought you'd be gone by the time I came back."

Timpani was speechless. "W-why wouldn't I like to know?" She stammered, brushing her golden blond hair out of her eyes.

Tinga cringed as she looked at the clock on the wall above Timpani's head. "…10:14 in the morning."

"**10:14**?! The wedding started fourteen minutes ago!" Timpani attempted to leap out of bed, but ended up becoming tangled in with the white sheets and hanging upside down.

"Now, my Lady, I'm sure your fiancée will be patient and cover for you for however long you need," Tinga smiled hopefully. "Blumiere, I'm sure, is a very kind young man." Timpani grunted as she tried desperately to pull on the sheets.

"That's just the thing; I'm sure Blumiere will be okay with me later, but I still have to get cleaned up, get into my dress, do my hair, and get to the church, all without destroying one part or the other!" Timpani struggled, but finally she dropped out of the sheets and fell flat on her back. "And you know how much of a klutz I am…this is horrid!"

"Just focus on getting your part done—"

"_My _part?? This is _our_ part, now, or it should be!" Timpani moaned, scrambling to her feet and scurring around, trying to organize herself. Tinga could only try to keep up with her, offering to do various things for Timpani.

"If you can call up the church and let them know I'll be late, that'd be great!" Timpani cried.

"I don't know if I can do that, my Lady…"

* * *

Blumiere sighed as he sat down on the steps to the altar. Fifteen minutes late…what in the world could Timpani be doing at this time of day? But being the clumsy, silly girl he knew, she probably has a good excuse for being late. But late was late. And fifteen minutes was just ridiculous, even for Timpani.

_Come on, Timpani, what ARE you up to? If you're nervous, just come anyway. I personally am, too, probably because I was always afraid that you were simply joking when you accepted my proposal…_ Blumiere thought. _Then again, you thought __**I**__ was joking when I asked you for your hand in marriage. _

The priest finally slumped into his chair, tired of standing and waiting. "She is not coming."

Blumiere turned his head and blinked. "What? Of course she is; she's just…running a little late…" Blumiere trailed off, realizing how bad of a counter-argument it was.

"Master Fidéle, I have married couples here in Flipside so many times I have lost count," The priest shook his head. "And about a fourth of them have been late, but never this late. I highly doubt your fiancée is—"

As if on cue, a boy swung open the church doors, causing all attention to be cast upon him. "COMING!" Both remained silent in confusion as the little boy came up towards the altar, panting.

"Who's coming?" The priest asked.

"A-a girl! On the way here!" He stammered.

Blumiere stood up, beaming. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and started interrogating him with joy. "Really! What color is her hair? Does she have a wedding dress on or with her? Is she shorter than me—to about my chest? What about—"

"Master Fidéle, stop with the questions already!" The priest put a hand on Blumiere's shoulder. "Let the child breathe for a moment and he'll answer your questions."

"She had golden, long hair, carried a long white dress and was wearing a light blue one. She looked shorter than you, I think." The boy scavenged through the images of her to answer the count's questions as thoroughly as he could, which wasn't very thorough at all. "She looked nervous and was running fast. She was pretty, though."

Blumiere let go of the boy and fell backwards, laughing. "That's Timpani! Poor girl IS running late after all!" He sighed with relief now that he knew what had happened.

"Thank you, my boy. By the way, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Just figured I'd warn you."

Both blinked and exchanged worried looks as the boy turned around and started out the door.

* * *

Timpani was running as fast as she possibly could, trying to keep her glimmering pure white dress off the dusty sidewalk. The distance from the inn to the church wasn't that far, but it seemed like running around the world three times.

Her chest felt the sensation that it was on fire and she groaned; it was always the feeling she had when she pushed her body to the limit. But she didn't want to stop; not for a second. She was already overdue to be a wife; almost twenty minutes, actually. Timpani didn't want to keep Blumiere waiting any longer.

But an incoming sight brought her a sudden joy: the church's brilliant stain glass windows, the ivory building that Blumiere was in. She could just feel his warm love again.

Timpani reached for the door handle, but the enormous door suddenly opened before she could even touch it. She backed up, only to see the wizard Merlon before her. In the absence of her father, Timpani decided to have Merlon escort her down the aisle to Blumiere. No wonder he was there so quickly.

"Timpani, I've, well, actually, _we've_ been expecting you," Merlon smiled. "You look like you just woke up." Timpani smiled and brushed back her hair out of her face.

"I did." Timpani sighed. Merlon gasped.

"Well, your husband—fiancée is waiting for you. You should probably go get ready." Merlon said. Timpani started off, but Merlon stopped her again. "Take your time, though, Timpani. You may be late, but you should still look as if you were early."

Timpani smiled softly as she ran to the other room to change out of her normal clothes and into her wedding dress. Her stomach was knotting up as she did so, though; only a few more minutes of being Lady Pianissimo. But in those few minutes, she would be Countess Fidéle and would have a real family that really loved her: Blumiere.

* * *

Merlon looked up as the door clicked open. Timpani stepped out, pure white dress flowing off of her and accenting every aspect of her figure delicately, along with long white gloves that went up to her elbows. A simple and traditional veil rested on her head, covering her face with extremely thin white fabric.

"Overdid it, didn't I?" Timpani laughed as she saw Merlon's surprised face. The wizard came over and took her hand.

"No, you just look lovely; Blumiere will be amazed that this is the girl he will have to spend the rest of his life with," Merlon smiled as he ushered her to the front of the door that led to the aisle. Timpani looked up to the ceiling, amazed at how large it was.

"Wow…" Timpani whispered. She found her breathing was unsteady as anxiety got the best of her.

"No need to be nervous, Timpani, I assure you," Merlon reassured. "What waits for you behind that door is someone who you love for the rest of your life, and you should never feel obscure from him. Are you ready?"

Timpani looked over at the wizard that acted like a father to her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm scared, but I'm ready."

Merlon pulled open the giant wooden door, and Timpani felt the adoring eyes of the one and only Count Blumiere. She could only smile and blush as she looked up at him. _Finally, after all this time, I'm finally going to be the arms of my true love forever!_

Blumiere sighed with adoration; it was wonderful to see her human form flattered by such a simple dress. Plus, imagining her presence so close to his made his heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. _Truly magnificent…! Here at last, __mon amour__—_

Just before Blumiere could finish his thought, he opened his eyes to a small "slam" and blinked. Timpani had tripped and almost fell if it hadn't been for Merlon at her side. _Not to mention a little bit graceless. What an interesting marriage this'll be…! _Blumiere couldn't resist chuckling.

He looked up at Timpani and realized she was laughing as well. It was good to see that she was laughing at her own mistake; that made it less awkward. As Merlon and Timpani approached close to where the priest and Blumiere were standing, Merlon came to a stop. Timpani gave him a quick hug before he left to go sit down.

"Thank you, Merlon, for everything," Timpani said. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here. Neither would Blumiere."

Merlon laughed as he returned the embrace. "It was certainly my pleasure to assist you in your time of need, Lady Timpani." He replied, stepping backwards. "Now go meet your new husband."

Timpani smiled and turned to face the count. She curtseyed to him, and Blumiere bowed, feeling a little confused showing this much properness to his soon-to-be wife. Timpani walked so she was directly in front of Blumiere. He took her hands and she looked away, feeling a little awkward.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate…" The priest started. As he went on, Blumiere looked at Timpani unsurely.

"Where were you?" Blumiere whispered quietly.

"…" Timpani looked at Blumiere straight in his eyes, ashamed. "What if I explain later?"

"I suppose, but don't think you'll get out of it," Blumiere shrugged. "Hearing this guy try to persuade me that you weren't going to come wasn't all that great." Timpani blinked, surprised that the priest would have done such a thing.

"I'm sorry, Blumiere, I didn't mean to be late, I swear," Timpani frowned. Blumiere smiled sincerely as he didn't take his eyes off Timpani but his attention went to the priest.

"Will the bride and groom exchange their gifts of admiration…?" The priest had been saying this over and over again for about four times while Timpani and Blumiere were talking, so he was obviously annoyed.

"As a token of my love for you, Lady Timpani, I give you this ribbon—" Blumiere narrowed his eyes and turned Timpani around so her back was facing her, lifted her veil slightly, and tied her hair up with it. "—as a symbol of undying love and fidelity to you."

Seeing nothing in Timpani's hands, Blumiere took action instantly to cover up for Timpani.

"And as a token of my love for you, Count Blumiere, I give you…" Timpani started slowly, racking through her brain to find something to give Blumiere. But as she was saying this, Blumiere pointed at her. "Me—my heart for it will be yours forevermore…?"

Blumiere winced as he held back laughter. The priest continued without hesitation, so it had worked. But Timpani was correct in giving him her heart; it would never die, after all, no matter how cliché it sounded.

"Count Blumiere Noir Fidéle, do you take Lady Timpani Adelaide Pianissimo to be your lawfully wedded wife on your free will, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Blumiere responded smoothly. Timpani smiled; finally someone had loved her truly and constantly. After living with a family that treated her more like a peasant than a Lady, she was relieved to find someone who adored her. After all, Blumiere would destroy all worlds for her…that was flattering, right?

"Lady Timpani Adelaide Pianissimo, do you take Count Blumiere Noir Fidéle to be your lawfully wedded husband on your free will, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do…" Timpani said happily, blushing. Blumiere smiled at her, as if to say "thank you" already.

"Then through the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," The priest paused long enough for Blumiere and Timpani to look up at him. He laughed. "You may kiss the bride."

Timpani beamed and jumped into Blumiere's arms, who kissed her passionately with no hesitation, holding her up to his level by her waist. Merlon and Norlem, being the only witnesses to the marriage, stood up and clapped.

"Unfortunately, Gustav couldn't make it as the best man," Blumiere whispered. Timpani laughed at his jester.

"Ettle would be here, too. If only they could get to Flipside!!" Timpani frowned. Blumiere kissed her once more.

"You're silly, you know that?"

"I think I do; I slept in on my wedding day," Timpani smirked. Blumiere paused, raising an eyebrow.

"You…what!" Blumiere blinked. "'Slept in on my wedding day', she says! You're one heck of a girl for sure…Ready?"

"…For wha—YEEK!" Timpani shrieked as Blumiere swiped the Lady off her feet and carried her in his arms down the aisle. Timpani clung to Blumiere's white cape desperately, in fear of falling and hitting the tile floor. "Don't drop me please! Don't you dare!" She could hardly breathe; she was laughing but scared inside as well.

"Get used to it; you're going to be like this a lot if you're ever to live with me…!" Blumiere smirked.

"And that's supposed to mean…?"

"Just saying…" Blumiere smirked. As they came outside, he set her on her feet. Timpani hugged Blumiere and he did so back. His warmth felt so reassuring up against her body…so comforting and sweet.

"I love you, Blumiere," Timpani closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, _Madame Fidéle_," Blumiere lifted Timpani up slightly and kissed her once more on her lips.


End file.
